Role Play Chapter 1
by BunnyGirl953
Summary: This is a role play between me and my friend, it involves witches, vampire, and zombies.
1. Chapter 1

Madison: *walks into the school holding a torn up rag doll with stiches on it*

Ralph is at his loker when he she walks in he turns and waves.

Madison: *looks at you with a blank stare* "hi Ralph"

Ralph: * looks at you *"How are you today Madison?"

Madison: *stares off to space* "im okay and how is my lil dolly?" (she's refering to you as her little dolly)

Ralph:* I roll my eyes *" I'm not your lil dolly can you please stop calling me that?"

Ralph: "Sorry. It's just that you know I don't like it when people called that cause it embaress me."

Madison:*glances at you* "i want to call you Sebatien, how is my Sebatien?"

Ralph:" I'm good and thats fine .So you want to hang later to plan for prom?"

Madison:*sways slightly* "will any ofmy other dolies be there?"

Ralph:* just stares thinking for a moment*"Sure whoever you want to bring over. The more help we can get the better"

Madison: *nods* ~bell rings~ "lets go sebatien"

Ralph: "Alright. Who do you have for first hour?"

Madison: *Starts to walk away and says over m shoulder* "My Drama dolly"

Ralph:*Walks near the stairs and thinks 'Great I have to go to geometry. today sucks!'* "bye."

Madison: *goes to class* "bye sebastien"

: *hits the desk with a ruler* let's get started!

Ralph: *pulls out spiral and pencil and whispers to Jake another witch.*" this I'm gonna write some spells." *he whispers to Jake another witch.*

: *Hits your desk with the ruler* Pay attention!

Ralph:* rolls eyes at teacher* "Fine I will."

: "Thank you" *walks to the head of the class* "Let's begin!"

Ralph:*continues to write spells but looks up at times to trick the teacher*

: *snaps her fingers and your book disappears*

Ralph:*damn i needed that*" Can I have that back if I promise to work?"

: "After class, now open your text books to page 1,129."

Jake: "Thats what you get Ralph maybe next time you wont announce it"* looks over at Ralph8

Ralph:*glares at Jake and turns away*"Whatever. Can you hand me that textbook?"

Jake:"Sure."

: "now read from there to page 5,000 till the bell rings"

Ralph:*raises hand*

: "yes, Ralph"

Ralph:"Can we work with others or do we have to work alone?"

: "either way"

Ralph:"Thanks"* Turns to Jake*

Jake:"I know your not thinking about working with me" He smirks*

Ralph:*starts laughing real hard and moves closer to work*"Well I'm going to anyway."

: "SHHHHHH!"

Jake:"Sorry ma'am."*smirks at Ralph*

Ralph:*Smirks back.*'Alright lets work."

Luna: *shyly walks over to you guys* "Uh... m-may I...may I join you?"

~Ralph and Jake look up at the shy looking girl~

Ralph:" up a chair."

Luna:"Thank...you..." *pulls up a chair and sits next to you*

Ralph:^she's beautiful^"So you new to the school?"

Luna:*nodds* "...yeah..."

Ralph:*I've been here three years same as Jake 's also single."

Jake:*Punches Ralphs arm and blushes wildely* "What are you doing?"*He whispers to Ralph*

Luna: *Nods* "thats good to know... I guess..."

Ralph: "So what kind of powers do you have? Like are you a witch, vamp,or something else?"

Jake:"Don't be rude Ralph!"

Ralph: "What I just wanted to know what she can do whats so wrong about that? By the way were witchs I can get premenitions, freeze time, and move things with my mind. Jake here is all about nature magic."

Luna:*Smiles shyly and flashes my fangs*

Ralph:"Nice vamps are cool."

Jake:"so whach ya doing later?"

Luna: *blushes and looks away*

Luna: ^that was sweet, i kinda like them^

Jake:*Blushes* "Do you want to come with me to Ralph's house were going to plan prom. Then catch a movie?"

Luna: "Is there going to be any humans?"

Jake: "Good point we'll just rent a movie."

Ralph: "What makes you think I would be okay with this? naw I'm just kidding as long as you get the movie ."

Luna: *smiles and my fangs flash again* "alright"

Jake:^yesssssssssss ^"Cool now lets get to work"

Ralph:"Thats a great idea"

~The bell rings!~

Luna: "That's the bell, im sorry, i'll see you later" *gets up and leaves*

:"Alright people who wants to present there powerpoints first? Madison?"

Madison: No big dolly i dont

:" You sure? I'm sure yours would be amazing."

Madison: *blushes and hidesbehind the torn up doll* "No..."

:"Thats okay Jasmine you can go first then."

Jasmine: "Okay!" *perkyly gets up and jumps over to the screen and present my project*

~Final bell rings~

~Ralph, Jake and Luna meet up with Madison~

Ralph:"Hay Mads how are you?"

Madison: "Hi Sebastein," *looks at luna* "is this my new dolly?"

Jake:Yeah Luna This Madison Madison this Luna She'scoming with to work on prom and were renting a movie."

Madison: *Stares at Luna* "Your different arnt you?"

Luna: *blushes* "Uh... I'm a vampire if hat what you mean..."

Madson: *Stares at her for another minute then turns away and says oer my shoulder* "Let's go"

Ralph:"Now lets find my car."

Madison: *closes my eyes and your car floats over to us* "there you are"

Ralph: "Thanks Mads your the best."

Madison: "Welcome Sebastien"

Luna: *stares wide eyed* "that was cool"

~ at Ralphs house~

Jake:" So what movie should we get?"

Ralph: "How about something scary?"

Madison: "The girl next door"

Luna: "Forget me not"

Ralph:"What about MaMa?"

Jake:"Why dont we get all three of them?"

Luna: "I agree with Jake" *blushes*

Madison: "I'm okay with it."

Ralph:" It's a good thing my parents are gone for the week. Hey Jake you and Luna can stay over if you want Mads you want to there's enough room?"

Luna: *blushes even redder* "um...okay..."

Madison: *shrugs* "but luna is with me" *glares at Jake*

Jake:"Thats fine with me but I get her till then."

Madison:"ok just be nice."*glares at him*

Luna:*Blushes harder*

Ralph:"Jake why dont you go get the movies while we get dinner ready."

Jake:*Puts shoes

Luna: *fans herself then waves bye to jake*

Jake:"Bye."* He turns and leaves*

Luna: "Well he's gone."

Ralph: *bumps into Luna* "Bet you miss him"

Madison: "Sebastien, leave m new dolly alone."

Luna: *blushes deeply*

~ redbox at walmart~

Jake:*thumbing through the movies when he turns to leave he's attacked*"Holy S hit!"*He kills it by shooting a branch through its head and runs back*"What the h ell was that."

~Madison and Luna tumble over in pain~

Ralph: "Whats wrong?!"

Madison: "There's something out there..."

Jake:*Bursts through front door*"Theres...*huff*...zombies...*huff*...out...* huff*...there."

Luna:*slowly stands up* *huff* "i need blood to transform into my true form" *huff*

Ralph:*pulls out arm*"Here this should help just don't take to much."

Luna:*Bites down and a bright light flashes, my eyes go pure silver*

Madison: "Amazing,Silver"

Ralph:"Agh...how much do you need anyway?"

Luna:"Just a little"

Madison: "Next time get it from Jake" *glares at luna*

Ralph:"Thats fine with me."

Jake:"Jealious are we?"

Madison:*Knocks Jake down with her physic powers*

Luna:*Runs over to him* "Are you okay?!"

Ralph:"Knock it off girls theres a bigger threat out there then who likes who we must stop them. These zombies and find out how this started."

~End of chapter one~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(I forgot to mention this the first time but when you see ~ or ^ that means it their thoughts, * means an action)**

Ralph:*Takes Madison to a room to calm her down*"Look Mads I know that you may like me but just because Jake is a d ick about it does not mean you should do he deserved it and it was funny but next time just ignore him,Kay?

Madison: *blushes deeply* "I never said i liked you!"

Ralph:*Raises hands in surrender*"Do you want to go out with me?"

Madison: *blushes again and nods*

Ralph:*Leans in to kiss her*

Madison: *blushes and looks away* "Not too fast!"

Ralph:*Smiles*"Well it was worth a shot."

Madison: *kisses your cheek* "I'm sorry"

Ralph:"No worries Mads you still want to sleep with Luna?"

Madison: *tries to lean in and kiss you*

Luna: *barges through the door* "Hurry up love birds!"

Ralph:*Finishes the kiss*

Luna:"So sweet."

Madison: *slowly pulls away and blushes*

Luna: "It's okay where were having sex in the other room,"

Madison: *looks at Luna wide eyed* "Seriously?!"

Luna: "H ell no!"

Ralph:*Bursts out laughing*"That's amazing."

Luna:*blushes* "What kind of girl do u take me for?! Jake and I are not even going out!"

Ralph:"I'm just kidding.I just thought it was funny of you to say."

Luna: "Alright"

Madison: *still blushing* "Lets go back to the living room"

Jake: "Sorry Mads. I didn't mean to make you upset."

Madison:*smiles* "You didn't upset me at all"

Luna: *rolls eyes*

Jake:^okay then whatever.^

Ralph:"Jake come into he kitchen with me for a moment."

Jake:"Alright just a sec."

Madison: *smiles stupidly*

Jake: "So whats up?"

Ralph:"Me and Mads is whats up finally."

Jake:"So it finally do think I have a chance with Luna?"

Ralph:"Sure go for it. Just be careful of Mads She seems very protective of her."

Madison: * SQUEALS*

Luna: "So?"

Madison: "Me and Ralph are together!"

Luna:*hugs Madison tight* "Congrats!"

Ralph:*Hears the squealing in the living room and blushes*"Great I know wehat the girls are talking about. Jake if there was a better time to ask her now would be the time."

Jake:"You think so?"

Ralph:"I know so."

Jake:"Alright lets go talk to them."*Both walk back to living room*

Luna: *lets go of Madison* "Hi guys"

Madison: *goes and hugs Ralph*

Jake:"Awwwww"

Ralph:"Shut up, dude."

Jake:*Smirks*"Hey Luna can I talk to you for a moment?"

Madison: "Oooooo!"

Luna: "Stop that!, and sure Jake"

Jake:*Blushes grabs Luna's hand and takes her to the kitchen*"Will you go out with me?"

Luna: *blushes deeply* "Uh..."

Jake: "I mean that's okay if you don't"*Blushes deeper*

Luna: "No, I want to..." *gently kiss you*

Jake:*kisses back with force then pulls away*"You want to go to the room?"

Luna: "No, there is a zombie Apocalypse plus i'm P.M.S.-ing"

Jake:"Thats fine wouldn't have asked if I knew."*kisses her*

Ralph:*Walks in*"Awwwww that's so cute."

Jake:"Your an a ss dude."*Smiles at Luna*"We should watch that movie now."

Luna:"Why when we should be making a plan on how to get out of here."

Ralph:"She's got a point man hay meet me in my room so we can start."

*The 3 of them hear Madison scream and they ran into the living room and see 5 zombies attacking*

Madison: *closes my eyes and a black force field knocks the zombies agenst the wall*

Luna:" Way to go Mads!"

*The Zombies gets back up*

Luna: *curses under my breathe*

Jake: *Grabs a knife and kills the zombies single handedly*

Ralph:"Alright guys lets go get some weapons and head for somewhere safe."

Madison/Luna: "We are weapons"

Jake:"What I think Ralph means is that we need ways to keep us safe without our powers as a last resort. Like in case we lose our powers or become to weak to fight."

Luna/Madison: "Oh"

Ralph:"Lets start getting all the food we can fit into our bags."

Jake:"Were do you guys think is the best place to go?"

Ralph:"I would say the mall but then agien it might be to hard to do you think Mads?"

Madison: "hmm..."

Luna:"How bout an apple farm?"

Ralph:"That's a good idea Luna. Does anyone know how to get to one?"

Luna: "Nope"

Madison: *closes my eyes and concentrates then writes down an address* "here"

Ralph:"Alright lets go."~All leave house~

Luna:"We need some sharp sticks! but don't try to kill me..."

Jake:"Why would we do that kind of thing? We like you Luna and we need you."

Ralph:"Jake's right we need every aspect of this team in order to survive. So don't worry we got your back. I think we should get guns also."

Luna: "But if we use guns we'll run out of bullets sooner or later"

Madison: "she's right, we also need a lot of leather"

Jake:"Good point then what about swords?"

Ralph:"Those could break but don't need ammo and we could have a lot of them but we do need medical supplies in case we get hurt."

Luna: "okay my family has a kytana collection at my house"

Madison: "we can get a few first aid kits from a store"

Luna:"We have the address"

Madison: "Ralph can drive us there"

Luna: "Now we need to find some leather clothes..."

Ralph:"What about Walmart?"

Madison/Luna: "... do they even sell leather clothes at Walmart?"

Madison: "i say we go to a biker store"

Jake:"That might be better"

Ralph:" and Jake can go to your family's house to get supplies while me and Mads go get protection. Everyone good with that?"

Luna:*blushes slightly * "Yeah"

Madison: "sounds good to me"

Ralph:"Luna you know were the orchard is right?"

Jake:"Don't worry I know were all I have to do is use a tracking spell"

Ralph:"See you guys later and good luck."

Jake:"you to bro."

Luna: "Ralph!"

Ralph:"What?"

Luna:"Take care of Madison!"

Ralph:"I will don't worry about it and Jake you do the same."

Jake:"No problem."

Luna: *smiles and hold jake's hand* "lets hurry"

Ralph:" Mads there is somthing I need to tell you."

Madison:"What is it?"

Ralph:"I'm bisexual."

Maidson: "That's fine, I am too" *takes Ralphs hand* "And I have a crush on Luna too" *looks away shyly amd realease Ralph's Hand*

Ralph:"Well I have one on Jake."

*Mean while*

Luna: *scan the area and watches for zombies*

Jake:"Uh.. Luna... your parents are vampires arnt they?"

Luna:*continues to watch for zombies* "Yeah, why?"

Jake: "Well, wouldnt they hate the fact that a wizard is dating their vampire daughter?"

Luna: "No, they dont care at all really..."

Jake:"Why is that?"

Luna: "Cause im not a full vampire..."

Jake: *stops dead in his tracts* "ur not?!"

Luna:"Not intill i drink blood like before"

Jake:"Oh..."

Luna:"Yep"

Jake:"So your like human till you feed then its probably a good thing were getting wepons then."

Luna:"Yeah maybe...but I would hate to think you guys had to protect me."

Jake:"No worries we know d amn well you don't need it."

Luna :*Smiles and gives Jake a quick kiss before walking into the house.*

Jake:"Wait up Luna!

Luna :"Well then quit being slow."

*Back to Madison and Ralph*

Ralph:"So uhm have you found the store yet?"

Madison:"Just a moment. Got it it's this way." *turns left and we walk to the end when were attacked by a hord of zombies.*

Ralph:*shoots a trash lid at one*"Mads force feild quick!"

Madison:*puts up a force feild zombies slam into it and are destroyed*"THat should hold them come on we'll go around."*She grabs his

hand and drags him along.*

*Again with Luna and Jake*

Luna:"Dont worry my parents are gone"

Jake:*lets the breathe out that he was holding*

Luna:*takes Jake's hand and pulls him along to one of the back bedroom* "The kytanas should be in here..."

Jake:~Oh s hit come on Luna It's fine you can do this~"So were did you dad get all these swords?"

Luna ~don't push it give him time~"um... we lived in Japan for a while" *Takes a Kytana off the wall and takes it out of it case and checks it durability*

Jake:"Thats cool I'v always wanted to go there. Hey can I ask you somthing?"

Luna: *puts the kytana back* "Yeah, sure"

Jake:"Can we go to your room?"*A small smile slowly forming on his face*

Luna: "Yeah, but lets grab all these kytanas first"

Jake:~sweet alright calm down and let's help her ~"Wait let me block the door first so were safe."*Runs to door and forces three trees to swirl around the house then I grab five sword sheathsand five swords and flung them over his my back* "Were should we put these?"

Luna: "I have a gym bag in my room" *grabs the rest of the sword and head to my room*

Jake:*stares wildely after her*"So can we go now?"

Luna: *calls over my shoulder* "yeah"

Jake:"Great finally." *followes her into room she turns around and I pull her close and kiss her*

Luna:*kisses back*

Jake:*Starts towrd the bed*

Luna:*pushes him away and he hits the wall* "i told u i was pmsing!" *runs away crying, but before she laft th room she yelled* "you horny jerk!"

Jake:*Runs after her *"I was not trying to do that.I just wanted to make out with you on he bed cause I respect you enough to respect what you said. Ok. Look lets just find the orcherd and meet up with Ralph."

Luna:"stay away!"

Jake:"Whatever Luna"*Leaves grabs all swords and heads toward the door*"You coming or not cause I'm not leaving you here."

Luna:*stays silent and goes outside*

Jake:~What the f uck ever~ *leaves after her*

Luna:*stops and turns around then gives jake the longest kiss he had ever had*

Jake:*Jurks back and walks off*

Jake:*Turns around toward Luna*"What the hel l Luna first It's all 'Fu ck you Jak leave me alone' and now you want to makeout.I don't get you Luna but I'm the kind of guy that if you pi ss me off and then try to" *Makes air quotes*"'Kiss it' and make it better it just makes it worse."

Luna:"Why are you so mad at me you'r the one who tried to have sex with me knowing i was on my period I should be the one who's mad instead I try to make up for it and this is the thank's I get."

Jake:I don't get you Luna but I'm the kind of guy that if you pi ss me off and then try to" *Makes air quotes*"'Kiss it' and make it better it just makes it worse."  
*Softens his voice when he notices her crying*" Look I' m sorry for what happened in there I realy am ok so don't think I'm mad at you cause I'm not I'm mad at myself."

Luna:*burries her head into Jakes chest*

Jake:"Lets head back in for a little longer."*Looking around and seeing a hord of zombies coming toward them*

Luna:*nods and walks backin Jake sucures the house agian.*

Luna:"I'm sorry Jake... im going to grab somethings before we go back to Ralph and Madison..." *goes to her room*

**End Of Chapter 2 **

**Chapter 3 coming soon**


End file.
